


Where Did Victoria Go?

by achangeinweather



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achangeinweather/pseuds/achangeinweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sherlock gets a text from Moriarty. Moriarty knows that Sherlock now has little Victoria as a daughter. Sherlock is dismayed and nervous. What is Moriarty willing to do to burn Sherlock?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John walked in and saw Sherlock laying on the couch sleeping with Victoria on his stomach. Victoria has her hands balled up in Sherlock's scarf. John couldn't help himself but smile at the cute sight. John walked over and kissed both Sherlock's, and Victoria's foreheads, and went and sat in his chair.

Victoria woke up, Sliding off Sherlock, and walking over to John grabbing onto the table to help her keep her balance. As she got closer to John, Victoria grabbed onto John's walking stick, "Eeeh!" Victoria cried reaching her hands up. John smiled and complied lifting Victoria up into his arms. He kissed the side of her head and Victoria started crying. John looked at Victoria puzzled. Victoria looked up at John with big green eyes and exclaimed, "Locky!" John chuckled and stood up with Victoria in his arms and walked over to where Sherlock was sleeping. Victoria leaned out of John's arms towards Sherlock, "Eeh!" She cried, but she was met with no response. Victoria started crying and hid her face in Johns sweater.

Sherlock heard Victoria crying and jumped to his feet examining the toddler in John's arms. He tilted his head to the left looking at her hiding in his John's chest. Sherlock poked Victoria's cheek, "Sherlock!" Sherlock pulled away his hadn quickly, "What? She's developed enough to get poked." John shook his head, "That's not the point Sherlock."

Meanwhile, while they were having a mini-domestic, Victoria poked her head out of John's chest, "Locky!" She exclaimed. Sherlock muttered, "I hate that nickname." He picked up Victoria out of John's arms and raised her above his head examining her, "Oh come on Sherlock, it's cute!" Sherlock looked at John with a bored expression, "Wrong!" Victoria giggled,  "Precisely." Sherlock said smiling at Victoria.

Sherlock kissed Victoria's cheek and set her down on the ground, "Walk to John, Victoria, walk to John!" Sherlock encouraged. Victoria started walking towards John and fell over and started crying, "Don't be a baby!" Sherlock said bored. Victoria pouted, stood up and started to walk to John again. Victoria fell over again falling over her head in a somersault. She landed on her bum and giggled. John took pity on her and lifted her up into his arms and rubbed his cheek against hers, because he hadn't shaved in a week or so, he was prickly and she giggled scratching at his cheek with her little hands.

Sherlock smiled at both of them lovingly and walked over and kissed John's cheek, "I love you" He whispered, " You too." John breathed, "Wrong!" Victoria yelled giggling. John looked at her sideways, "What is it Victoria?" She giggled, "I lo-love y-you too! I love you too!" Victoria giggled balling John's sweater in her hands again, laying her head against his chest. Sherlock leaned his head against John's, "She is so much your child." John said. Sherlock giggled quietly into John's hair, "Our child." He said quietly. Victoria began to fall asleep in John's arms. John put her down on the couch and tucked her in with the blanket Sherlock was using when he walked into the flat.

John grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, "Come on, it's our nap time." Sherlock was about to say something, but thought better of it, and let John lead him to the bedroom and shut the door.

Later....

John was bouncing Victoria in his knees sitting in Dectective Lestrade's office while Sherlock was pacing back and forth. Victoria giggled looking up at Sherlock. Sherlock paused his pacing and peered down at her. When Sherlock looked at her she stopped giggling. Sherlock crouched down and looked Victoria in the eyes, "What do you see?" Sherlock whispered. Victoria put her small baby hand on his cheek, "Daddy." Sherlock pulled his face back, wide eyed, surprised. John sat looking at Sherlock chuckling quietly to himself. Victoria used this time while Sherlock was surprised to move her hands and gently tap his nose, "Boop!" Victoria giggled. Sherlock frowned. He disliked when she did that, so simple minded. Victoria bounced on John's knees, "Bored!" She giggled, "Bored! Bored! Bored!" John rolled his eyes and sat her on the ground. Victoria stood up and started waddling over to the door. Detective Inspector Lestrade opened the door as Victoria was talking to it. Victoria's forehead collided with D.I  Lestrade's knee. Victoria fell over as her eyes started to water. Sherlock looked at Victoria, "Victoria, remember what I said about crying in public?" Victoria looked up at Sherlock smiling. She loved the sound of his voice. Soft and loving, but stern.

D.I  Lestrade leaned over looking at Victoria, "You're a tough little cookie aren't you!" He smiled handing her a cookie. Victoria giggled and gently hit his nose like she did Sherlock's, "Boop!" She yelled, and giggled.  D.I  Lestrade looked at her funny, "It's just a faze." John chimed in.  Lestrade looked at John like 'what the hell' but shrugged and went and sat at his desk. "We have a double homicide for you three. I know how Victoria loves those."  Lestrade said shaking his head, "You three are one strange family I must say."

****

Victoria started walking out of the room. She looked around the office, Straight at the ceiling. She started spinning  around on one foot. She got dizzy, and ended up falling over, she started to cry. Sherlock was out of the room in a second peering down at the child. She continued to cry reaching up to Sherlock. Sherlock picked her up and shushed her. Victoria buried her face into Sherlock’s chest, weeping quietly from the tumble. Sherlock just stood waiting for John rubbing her back and bouncing her in his arms.

****

John came out of the office and looked at Victoria then Sherlock. He smiled, “You handled that quite well.” He observed to Sherlock. Sherlock nodded in reply John held out his hands so Sherlock could pass her over, and he could carry her to the cab. Sherlock pulled her away from his chest, but she had her little hands clenched into Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock smiled down at her and pulled her back into a small embrace, “We should go now. Three homicides you know, don’t want anyone else getting killed.” John shook his head, “No, we certainly do not want that to happen.” They walked out of the police building and John hailed a cab.

“Where to?” John asked, “Saint barts.”

John looked at Sherlock confused but didn’t question him. Victoria was fast asleep against his chest, and he didn’t want to have a mini domestic with Sherlock and wake her up.

****

They arrived at Saint Barts. Sherlock let John open to door so he could still hold Victoria. They went down to the morgue and met Molly there.

“She is just the cutest little thing out there!” She said wagging her finger under Victoria’s hand so she could move it up and down while Victoria was holding onto her finger.

“Please Molly, there’s no need for you bothering a sleeping little girl.” Molly stood back, “Sorry..”

Sherlock handed Victoria to John, “John, would you mind checking out the crime scene?” John nodded and walked out of the morgue and back outside into the crisp morning weather they were having.

****

John arrived at the crime scene and set Victoria down so she could wobble and investigate like Sherlock would. Victoria fell down to her knees and crawled around the room. She crawled to where the body was. She pointed to something on the back of the cadaver’s neck. “EH!” She cried. John came over and looked at, It was the letter M.

John stood up and almost fell over, getting weak at the knees, “He’s back..” He said aloud. He picked up Victoria nearly running out of the crime scene.

****

John hailed a cab. He needed to talk to Sherlock.

Where are you? -JW

St barts -SH

We need to talk. Meet me at baker street. -JW

What for, I’m in the middle of something important. -SH

**Sherlock, now. He’s back. -JW**


	2. Dear me Mr. Holmes, dear me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets a text from Moriarty. Moriarty knows that Sherlock now has little Victoria as a daughter. Sherlock is dismayed and nervous. What is Moriarty willing to do to burn Sherlock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incomplete. Just thought anyone who enjoys it should have an update, it's been a while.

John arrived at Baker St. Walked up the stairs. He set Victoria down in Sherlock’s chair, and just sat in his, deep in thought. Moments later Sherlock busted down the door walking in. He strode in, in front of John and peered down at him. Sherlock broke the silence, “How is Victoria?” He asked in a deadpan tone. John didn’t even look up. “She’s behind you, look for yourself.” Sherlock turned around instantly to observe Victoria. She was laying on her side curled up in a little ball sucking her thumb. Sherlock had a wave on contentedness washed over him. He did not smile however. He just simply observed. Sherlock turned on his heel to look at John again. “You and Victoria should leave.” Sherlock said in a monotonous voice. John looked up at Sherlock, his face unchanged. “We are not leaving you.” John said sternly. Sherlock nodded then went over to the window and peered out of it down onto the street watching the traffic race by. John picked up Victoria and strode into Sherlock and his’ room. Sherlock heard his phone go off. Vffft!  Sherlock picked it up off of the desk, unlocking his phone and stared.

_Dear me Mr. Holmes, dear me. Seems you’ve created a family_. -JM

  
Sherlock slowly walked over to his chair, unable to feel his legs, he just had to trust they were moving to his chair. He fell into his chair. He adjusted himself. Sat up slightly, pulled down his suit jacket, clicked his phone off and turned it over so the screen wouldn’t flash when John walked back in. “So who was that?” John asked striding back into the room. He sat in his chair. “What do you mean?” Sherlock trying to seem as if he had not the slightest hint of what John was talking about. “Your phone. It went off while I was putting Victoria down.” John was looking at Sherlock sternly now. “Just a text.” Sherlock said simply. John held up the newspaper in front of his face so it obstructed Sherlock’s view of him, “Fine, keep your secrets.”


End file.
